1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hard candy and a process for producing the same. More particularly, it relates to a hard candy excellent in texture and storability, as well as a process for producing the same.
2. Prior Art
A hard candy is produced by adding thick malt syrup to sugar, which is the main component, melting and concentrating the obtained mixture by heating, adding some additives such as colorant, perfume or organic acid, if required, thereto, molding the resulting mixture and then solidifying the same by cooling.
There are various hard candies such as drops and starch base candies. Recently it has been pointed out that the excessive intake of sugar causes an increase in the morbidity of decayed teeth and accelerates, for example, obesity and diabetes in humans from infants and school children to adults. Thus there is a marked tendency to substitute non caries-producing saccharides for sugar as a starting material of candies.
For example, JP-B-56-18180 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined Japanese Pat. Publication") has disclosed a sugar-free composition comprising erythritol for preventing or reducing tooth decay.
The anti tooth decay composition comprising erythritol as described above is suitable for, e.g., sugar free chewing gum, toothpaste, sweets, ice cream, carbonated drinks and mouth wash. It is particularly suitable for chewing gum and toothpaste.
However candies comprising meso-erythritol instead of sugar are highly brittle and easily broken during the production or distribution process. In addition, these candies have a poor texture.